silhouetteclanxoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Editing Guidlines
Hello, and welcome to SilhouetteClan Wiki! This site is dedicated to providing the most accurate information possible about the Clans that roleplay in the virtual world of Animal Jam. Like any wiki, we have Policies that all editors, including righted users (rollbacks, chat moderators, administrators, staff, bureaucrats) and regular users are expected to follow or face punishment. Editing Guidelines *No spam pages. *You are not allowed to create new categories. Please contact a staff member first. *Do not add categories to blog posts. A category is automatically added and that is the only valid category for blog posts. **Allowed categories on blog posts are: Blog posts, Open To Criticism, and Candidates for Deletion. *Creating an article and leaving 'wip' as its only content is considered spam. *Creating an article and leaving 'waiting til group name disbands' is also considered spam and the page will be deleted. *Adoptables pages are also considered spam. Please make them blogposts. *Use the Forums or a Blog Post for announcements, fanfictions, signups and pages for ideas/etc. *You may create Clan, Pack, Group, and Tribe pages. *Absolutely no vandalism. Vandalism, as directly defined by the dictionary, "is the deliberate destruction of or damage to public or private property". *No extreme/graphic violence in pages. Which means keep blood/gore to the lowest possible limit *Do not criticize someone's page unless they openly ask for it. Use this template if you'd like to receive criticism on your page. **This applies to userpages, articles and everything of that like. *Do not edit another user's page unless it is removing vandalism or fixing the categories. Report any case of vandalism to an administrator. **If someone vandalizes your page, don't vandalize it back or you are both in the wrong. Simply report it to a staff member. *Do not spam-edit to earn badges. This is called badgefarming and is prohibited. *Use spelling to the best of your ability. *Due to Animal Jam being run by a company based in the U.S, this site uses English as opposed to any other non-English language. Excessive use of a language that's not English is prohibited. *Please do not put emoticons ("o3o", "XD", ":D", ".-.", "._.", ":(", ":)", etc) in articles or on votes. *Administrators and rollbacks must notify the creator of a deleted page as to why it was deleted. *When marking something for Deletion, use the Deletion Template. If you do not know how to use it, ask either Fubsy or Icefern or look here. *Do not target or harass other users (i.e writing something like "eww what clan looks like that" or telling someone to "go die >:(((((" in the comments). This is considered bullying and will not, under any circumstances, be tolerated. *Please be polite. *Do not use articles/pages/comment sections for roleplaying. Roleplaying is reserved strictly for threads only. *Pages that have their primary focus/theme revolve around death/mental-illness/violence, religion, or a commonly disliked/touchy subject are not allowed. *Non-Animal Jam related pages/sub-pages are not allowed. This includes (non-AJ related) character pages and roleplay pages (use the forum for roleplaying instead). *Do not paste chain mail or anything of that sort on users' message walls. This will be considered spam. *If Soundcloud URL tags are being used, do not have them set on "autoplay". This goes for userpages, articles, blogposts etc. *Please do not create unnecessary threads. Lean towards creating threads that will explode with discussion. Too much unnecessary threads can spam the forum. Do not revive inactive threads either, consider 30 days an "inactivity" marker. *Due to threads often becoming inactive or spamming the Recent Activity feed, you may only create 3 active roleplay threads. If you wish to remove one of them, please ask a Staff member. *Any pages that stray away from the original focus of the wiki (i.e. unrelated pages, joke pages) will not be allowed as articles. Though they will be allowed as personal blogposts. **This applies to content on pages (images, videos, other media etc.) *Do not upload art unless it is yours, or you have credited and received permission from the original artist. *Do not upload music videos or MAPs. If the content isn't yours, don't upload it to your page. *Off-topic photos or spam photos are not allowed on pages. *If a photo is not allowed for use by the photographer/creator, don't upload it. Not all images are for stock use. *Coding should be kept to a minimum. Sometimes having too much coding on an article can lag users. This includes borders; too many borders can still cause lag. The border limit is 3-4 borders These borders must equal less than 25 pixels. **Having a background on articles is also prohibited. Images or tables serving as backgrounds will be removed as they are considered loopholes. *Images (regarding gifs) that are flashy or contain epileptic movement are not permitted. They will be removed. *If a page by the name of "____Clan" for example already exists, make it a disambiguation and have all pages of that name renamed "____Clan (Animal Jam Username)". Don't put something like "___Clan OFFICIAL" *You may not heavily base your characters or groups off of copyrighted content or existing people like celebrities. This includes characters from books, tv shows, movies, etc. Remember, there's a difference between being "inspired by" something, and copying it. Regarding uploading an image to the wiki Category:SilhouetteClan Wiki